


Kiss of Leather: À Deux

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Kiss of Leather [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Glove Kink, Impact Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Paddling, Power Exchange, Rough Sex, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Gladio and Cor meet for their first session.A continuation ofKiss of Leather.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Cor Leonis
Series: Kiss of Leather [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876267
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

The week passed slow as molasses for Gladio. He couldn’t stop his mind from drifting to what Cor had in store for him. The call came Thursday evening, as if waiting nearly an entire week to discuss the plans for his punishment was enough.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Gladio. Do you have a minute to discuss tomorrow?”

“Yeah, just lemme make my way to the back room here. Just a sec.”

Cor waited on the other line as Gladio told a coworker that he’d be right back and made his way through the bustling bar and into the tiny break room off to the side. Shutting the curtain as much as possible, he brought his cell phone back to his ear. “Okay.”

Cor apologized for calling while he was at work and after Gladio had assured him that it was fine and could speak for a few minutes undisturbed, Cor proposed the idea he had for their meeting. Gladio was grateful for the privacy of the little room; his body was reacting to the words coming over the receiver in a multitude of ways and he had to give himself a few moments after getting off the phone to recover before going back out to the bar.

~

The next day’s work shift went relatively quickly, which surprised the hell out of him, since all he could think about was Cor and their session to-be. He even dropped a glass at one point, causing many heads to sweep over and look at him when it shattered upon the hardwood flooring. As he awkwardly swept it up, his mind again redirected toward thoughts of Cor: his velvety deep voice, his blue icy gaze, his sternly set lips, his closely cropped hair that he wanted to run his fingers through.

Cor also dressed conservatively, leaving much to the imagination, so of course Gladio spent the last couple of hours of his shift imagining what he looked like devoid of said clothing.

Even after the session, he had still not been given the pleasure of knowing.

When Gladio’s shift at last ended, he donned his hoodie and went outside. He barely noticed the cold breeze as it hit him; his focus was fixed on the black luxury sedan waiting for him by the curb. With a jolt of anticipation surging through his gut, he approached it and got inside.

“Evening. How was work?”

Gladio settled into the seat. It was prewarmed for him again. He let out an inaudible sigh of relief. “Not bad… well… I mean, it could’ve been better if I wasn’t so distracted.”

Emitting a single, brief puff of air that served as an expression of mirth, Cor looked over with smiling eyes.

Gladio chuckled. “It was so bad I dropped a glass and broke it. Everyone looked at me like I was an asshole.”

Cor reached between them, shifted the car into drive, and began to merge back into traffic. Gladio peered down and noticed that he was wearing the gloves again and was suddenly jealous of the attention that the console shifter knob was receiving. Once Cor was back into the lane and cruising along, he gave Gladio a cursory glance. “It’s that focus again. You are so fixated on the outcome, the event, that you can’t keep your mind off of it.”

Gladio nodded. “But in my defense, it’s not like this kind of thing happens everyday.”

Cor drove on, keeping his gaze forward. “That is true. We will be working on your ability to compartmentalize your needs, however.”

Gladio felt another surge of anticipation. “So, where did you say you lived again?”

~

They arrived at the house in question about ten minutes later. Cor pressed a button under the rearview mirror of his car while pulling into the driveway and the garage door opened, beckoning them inside. The door automatically shut behind them and a light in the garage came on.

“Pretty fancy place you’ve got here,” Gladio stated, opening the door and maneuvering his large form out of the vehicle.

Cor slipped out and shut the door, glancing at Gladio over the roof. “It’s not bad,” he replied casually. Stepping over to the structure without another word, he opened the door that led into the rest of the home and gestured for Gladio to enter first.

As Gladio walked inside, he was greeted – well more like smacked in the face – with an utterly spotless and luxurious home. Exotic dark hardwoods and marble in grey and black greeted him. He let out a low whistle. “Daaaamn, look at this pad!” He turned to Cor and grinned. “ _It’s not bad_? You’re somethin’ else.”

Another amused puff of air sounded out into the hallway and Cor then lightly placed his hand upon the small of Gladio’s back to guide him along. “This way to the kitchen. You must be hungry after that shift. Do they feed you there?”

“Yeah, if I ask for it. Today I forgot to… so I’ll take you up on that offer if you have something ready to go. I don’t wanna make you slave over an entire meal just for me.”

Gladio’s smirk after using the word slave didn’t go unnoticed by Cor. The corners of his lips curled up ever so slightly. “I have some pizza in the fridge. It’s from last night so it’s still pretty fresh.”

Gladio’s eyes lit up. “That sounds great, _Marshal_.”

Cor’s lips again quirked in amusement as the two continued to make their way toward the kitchen. Once they had entered, Cor indicated for Gladio to seat himself while he went into the fridge and prepare the pizza for him. He warmed two slices in a fast-heating convection oven that was set upon the counter, placed them on a black plate and handed it to Gladio, who smiled and gobbled it up.

“Thanks, that really hit the spot,” Gladio said a short while later, wiping his full lips with a black silk napkin. “It’s actually kinda amusing eating leftover pizza in such a fancy setting like this. I almost wanna laugh.”

Cor chuckled lightly. “Yeah, I usually either make my own meals or eat out, but every now and then I get delivery from good old Mario’s. Can’t beat ‘em.” He looked down at Gladio and grinned.

Gladio glanced up at him and returned the expression, adding to it a slight hint of mischief. “But you can beat _me_ ….”

“You seem eager to face the inevitable,” Cor responded, the smile gone. “Soon enough you’ll be shackled to my ceiling and feeling the sting of my implements. Are you sure that’s what you want so soon?”

Gladio didn’t pause long before answering. “It is.”

“Okay,” Cor said, rising to take Gladio’s plate away. He deposited it in the dishwasher and turned back to face his guest. “We’ll get started right away. If you need to freshen up, now is the time. Feel free to use my shower if you’d like. There are fresh towels in the cabinet.”

Gladio accepted the offer, having worked up a decent sweat earlier whilst on the job. He was grateful for the ability to wash up before beginning. He made his way to the modestly-sized bathroom decked out in glistening grey marble tile that felt cool and comfortable under his bare feet and pulled the spotless glass door open, turned the water on and waited until it was at the right temperature before stepping in. The wet warmth rained down from a bronze showerhead built into the ceiling, and if he wanted, he could also utilize the extra jets that were strategically placed along the shower walls.

Feeling refreshed and excited, Gladio exited the shower a few minutes later and dried himself using one of the thick fluffy towels that were stored in the cabinet next to the sink. It was the softest towel he had ever had the pleasure of touching. Tossing it into the nearby basket, Gladio startled slightly at the soft knock at the door. He cracked it open and saw Cor’s steely eyes gazing back at him.

“Don’t bother to get redressed. If you’re done come out as you are and we’ll begin.”

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Gladio nodded and shut the door. He gazed into the mirror and exhaled softly. The realization that their session was about to begin was really setting in. There was no way he’d want to back out now. This was something he had been thinking about for an entire week. Turning around, he reopened the door and walked out slowly.

Cor stood a few feet away, wearing a wrinkle-free button up shirt in cobalt blue and black slacks with black leather shoes. His woolen overcoat had been carefully tossed over the back of the couch. His eyes danced along Gladio’s nude form, taking in the sheer immensity and faultlessness of it.

“You are a fine man, Gladio. I’m going to enjoy this hopefully as much as you do,” Cor said. He outstretched his arm, indicating a door a few feet away. “This way to the dungeon.”

After a final cursory glance at the pair of unreadable silvery blue eyes, Gladio turned, opened the door, and switched on the light. He was greeted by a set of polished granite stairs that led down to the remainder. He began to descend, the soles of his feet padding softly upon the cold surface. He rounded a corner and then the room opened into view. He blinked in surprise.

“Daaamn, all this time you had this goin’ on and I never suspected it. You’re good. Usually my kinkdar goes off pretty quickly, but it didn’t with you until just last week in the car.”

Cor chuffed lightly. “Well, I feel the same about you. This is a pleasant surprise both ways.”

“Yeah…” Gladio affirmed, his response trailing off as his eyes flitted over the contents of the room. It was a bonafide bdsm dungeon alright, complete with an array of black leather upholstered furniture, pulley arrangements tethered to various points on the walls and ceiling with poly-coated wire with metal shackles or leather cuffs emanating from them, a rack with an impressive selection of implements hanging from it, strategically placed mirrors, and other odds and ends. The room itself was pleasant, done up in medium-toned grey brick. It went perfectly with the furniture.

“Holy shit….” Gladio added, still in awe, his eyes continuing to register everything. “This place really screams you,” he turned and faced Cor, a mischievous grin upon his face, “now that I know your little _secret_.” He walked over to the implement rack installed on the wall behind Cor. Looking at several of the pieces, he slowly grabbed a thick paddle made from some sort of exotic hardwood and admired it. He ran his thumb down the grain. “These are some really nice pieces. How long have you been collecting all this stuff?” He placed the paddle back on its hook and took up a luxurious single tail whip.

“Oh, about a decade or so. I finally had the means to build my own… classy kink empire, if you want to call it that.”

“I will most definitely call it that.” Gladio held up the whip. “You good with these?”

“I’ve practiced using them for twenty years.”

Gladio whistled and hung the whip back on the rack. “I’ve always wondered what they felt like but didn’t want to deal with anyone who didn’t know what they were doing.”

“With good reason. Would you like me to demonstrate it on you tonight?”

Gladio regarded him, trying to hide his excitement. “If you’d like to, sure.”

“I would enjoy it. Do you see anything else that strikes your fancy, or do you want me to choose whatever I am drawn to at the moment?”

“Strikes my fancy… I see what you did there.” He glanced at the rack again. There were many implements, probably a good twenty-five to thirty. “Nah, surprise me. I trust you.”

Cor stepped forward, and after contemplating for a minute, selected a black leather crop, a heavy wooden paddle, and the single tail whip from the rack and set them down quietly on an end table that was positioned near the opposite wall. The pair of black leather gloves that Cor had worn in the car were laying flat upon the table as well, which of course caught Gladio’s attention as Cor placed the other items down next to them. “Are you ready to begin?”

Gladio couldn’t help the slight gulp and wave of nerves that suddenly swept over him. Luckily, it was momentary and he examined the stoic man who stood before him and nodded his assent. Cor turned back to the wall, and gestured toward a shackle system that was affixed to the ceiling. Gladio walked toward it. It was comprised of a metal bar with leather cuffs at each end and a cable wire and pulley system with stoppers that allowed freedom of movement – or not.

“Even your old fashioned shackles are updated and fancy,” he commented with a laugh.

Cor nodded, grasping the gloves from the table and sliding them on while Gladio watched. He gave them a couple of squeezes, ensuring that Gladio could hear the creak of the fine leather. “Only the best for my bottoms,” he commented softly as he clutched and directed Gladio’s wrists into the cuffs and secured them, his touch lingering for just a moment before stepping back and admiring the view. Gladio silently wondered how many bottoms Cor had but the thought dissipated quickly.

“I think I’ll begin with the single tail, if you have no objections.”

“Fine by me,” Gladio replied, drawing in a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2

“Let me take a moment to remind you why you’re here and in this predicament,” Cor said sternly, lifting the whip from the table. The tail unraveled and fell to the floor with a muffled sound. “You are here, both by your own accord and by your own doing, for…” Cor smirked. “Remind me what it was again, Gladiolus.”

Gladio was glad that the room was somewhat darkened, but he felt as if his blush was still visible through the dim lighting. He hated when a top asked him why he was about to be punished. It was almost more humiliating than the punishment itself. “I…” he began, trailing off.

Cor stepped toward him and wrapped his gloved hand around a bare butt cheek, squeezing it firmly. He pressed his lips against Gladio’s left ear. “Go on…” he whispered, squeezing his ass again. Gladio began to grow hard instantly. Cor’s voice was like the richest, finest confectionery, velvety and lush. The sound of it went straight to his cock.

Having regained his courage, Gladio completed his confession. “I converted a simple car ride home into an hour of lusting over your gloves and admitting my sexual fantasies to you.”

Satisfied, Cor stepped back several feet, readying the whip. “That’s right. And do you think you’re deserving of all that’s about to happen to you?” He whipped the leather thong into the air, causing it to crack. Gladio startled at the sound of it but held fast.

“Yes. I need to be punished…. Marshal.” A pause. “Please.”

“And a punishment is what you’ll undoubtably receive tonight, Gladio.” He cracked the whip again. “We discussed your parameters already and I will do my best to stay within those lines as well as I can based on what you’ve told me, but if things accidently go too far, don’t hesitate to use your safeword.”

“Don’t worry, I will if I have to.”

“Good.” Cor stepped back some more, giving himself ample room to swing the eight foot whip into action. He began softly at first, delivering a few test licks to ensure that Gladio was receptive, and when it was apparent that he was, he gradually increased the intensity of the blows, directing them with precision upon his meaty buttocks and back, within the wide swarth of flesh just below the rounded tops of his shoulders.

Gladio pressed against his binds, his breathing peppered with gasps as the pain increased steadily. The tapered end of the whip cracked against his skin and again and again, channeling the full force behind the strikes down into a tiny surface area. _This is why whips aren’t for everyone_ , he thought as he endured the rest of the intensely stinging licks of the leather, his body involuntarily squirming and twisting in place. Cor enjoyed the show.

A half dozen strikes later, Cor relented. He curled the whip up into his hand and walked over to check on his charge. “How was that?” he inquired in that same silky voice. “Do you love it, or hate it? Or are you stationed somewhere in between, remaining unsure?” He ran a few leather-encased fingers up and down the raised pink stripes that had erupted all over Gladio’s skin. Gladio leaned into the touch, arching his back as the fingers made their way down to his buttocks. Cor gave him a smack with the palm of his hand. “I’ll take that to mean you liked it.”

Gladio grunted in response, pushing himself outward to meet a hand that had since retracted. Cor grinned, stepping back into his view and set the whip down upon the table. “Hmm, I think you’re ready for a meeting with the paddle.” He lifted the implement in question from the table and turned it over, examining its beauty and demonstrating its heft. “At least I think so. This thing doesn’t fuck around.”

Gladio’s expression faltered for just a moment. He had been paddled before and while he recognized it as something that could grow very intense very fast, he was quite used to the sensation. He just wasn’t used to how Cor delivered said sensation. But, as earlier, he pushed the worry down and decided to trust the man who stood beside him, holding the formidable wooden implement. He nodded. “I’m ready.”

“I have to make sure that you won’t exactly enjoy this, you know. This is supposed to be a punishment, albeit your first with me so I don’t want to go too heavy too fast, but it will be a punishment nonetheless.”

“I can take it.”

“If you say so,” Cor replied, stepping back and taking another moment to grasp and fondle the lusciously round bottom that belonged to the man tethered to his wall. The man submitting to him and only him on this advantageous night that he never thought he’d have the pleasure of experiencing in a million years. He squeezed again. “This ass is mine tonight.” When Gladio didn’t immediately answer, Cor’s palm again slapped against a cheek, this time harder. “Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Marshal!” Gladio responded quickly. “It’s yours… anytime you want it…” He looked down.

“That’s correct. If things go well today, I foresee us having many of these sorts of meetings. Would you like that, Gladiolus?”

“I would, Marshal. I need to be kept in line. And so far you seem the right man to do it.”

“So far…” Cor repeated sardonically. “A few swings of this paddle and that doubt will be forever banished. No more chit chat, now stick that ass out and pray to the Six that you’ve maintained your powers of pain tolerance because here it comesss….”

Not wasting any time, Cor swung the paddle, meeting the fleshiest arc of Gladio’s behind right as he bowed his back to stick his bottom out. It connected sharply, and a loud crack sounded in the room, reverberating off of the stone walls. Not the same kind of sharp crack that the whip made, but a more solid resonance that left no question as to the deepness of the impact. It was followed almost instantaneously by a grunt of protest from the recipient.

The shackles rattled and caught as Gladio automatically yet unsuccessfully attempted to rub out the explosion of pain that detonated upon his backside. His legs were not tied so he marched in place for a couple of paces, trying to shake the pain out. Right as it began to work, Cor came in with the paddle again, striking him with the same intensity. Semi-circular blooms of dark pink emerged on the fattiest points of his bottom. These marks would undeniably bruise later.

There was a touch of intimate breathiness buried within the tone of Gladio’s secondary vocalization that hinted at something that went beyond the mere experience of enduring pain. There was no doubt that Cor took notice and carried on, confident that Gladio could take the rest of his punishment.

“Are you going to continue to conduct yourself in the manner that which you did last Friday?” Cor brought the paddle down again. Gladio gasped and sucked in his breath, absorbing the sensation that rippled through his behind. His hands gripped the bar that connected his shackles tightly.

“Breathe,” Cor reminded him before he could answer.

Gladio complied, rapidly freeing his trapped breath and inhaling fresh air. “I will try my hardest to be on my best behavior, Marshal.”

“So that means you won’t be eye-fucking my gloves during our car rides again?” Cor asked with an unseen smirk as the paddle connected again. “Wishing I were touching your cock with them? Like a bad boy.”

Gladio grunted. He was becoming fast accustomed to the intensity and his cock began to grow again from the addition of Cor’s scolding. The whole scene was quickly pushing him toward the edge and he wished he could grab himself and jerk off. He involuntarily pulled against the shackles again.

Cor regarded him intently. “Hm, I bet you wish I were touching your cock with my gloves right now, don’t you? If I go over there and look, will I see that you’re hard?” Cor smacked Gladio one more time with the paddle. He stepped forward and ran a palm down the surface of a burning cheek, taking his time. “You’re on fire back here. _Are you up there as well_?”

Gladio couldn’t hide. He was unable to escape the inevitable scrutiny of those steely blue eyes as they locked right onto his cock, looking it up and down in amusement as it bobbed in the air from his movements, glistening precum trailing out of its tip.

“Just as I thought. But the next time I ask you a question, you have better supply me an answer on the double. Do you understand?” He cracked the paddle off of Gladio’s tender ass one last time, making it a good one. The pain was intense and Gladio cried out and nodded vehemently in agreement. “Yes… I will, Marshal, I’m sorry!”

“That’s better,” Cor strolled back to the table and set the paddle down. He watched as Gladio tried in vain to shake the discomfort out of his rump by lifting and lowering his legs in place. “You’re going to feel the effects of that for a few days.” A grin appeared. “A little reminder to behave…”

Remaining silent, Gladio gazed up at him, and then down at the riding crop in his hand. Cor continued. “I think we need to stamp down this current problem we’re having, don’t you think?” He tapped the crop off the head of Gladio’s cock lightly. Although brief, the stimulation was overwhelming, and Gladio moaned loudly in response. He wanted to cum so badly. Right then and there. But as he reopened his eyes and looked down, the crop was already gone.

“You are incorrigible, you know that? I just paddled your ass to Ulwaat and back with one of my heaviest pieces and yet here you are looking like you’re about to spurt all over the wall. I guess you are just destined to misbehave.”

Gladio emitted a soft, breathy chuckle, lidded amber eyes gazing at Cor alluringly. “I won’t disagree with that.”

Before he knew it, his forearms were grasped and he was roughly turned to face the opposite direction, toward the middle of the room. Cor stepped away and pulled a small leather reading chair out and away from the opposite wall, positioning it about two feet away from the bound man and lowered himself down into it.

“Ahh,” he sighed as he sank into the plush seat. “I _knew_ these chairs would make a nice addition to my dungeon.” Cor rubbed the armrest as if it were a favorite lover. Gladio watched the leather-contacting-leather presentation in enthrallment, wishing it were he instead who was receiving the attention. His brows furrowed with need.

“Oh, do you need me to do something?” Cor asked with a knowing laugh, confident and rich. “I did bring my little friend.” He scooped up the crop. He waved it in the air, leaning back and opening his legs, appearing to become more comfortable. Gladio looked down and saw the bulge that took up space at the center of his crotch. Undaunted, Cor reached down with his free hand and gave himself a nice rub. “Yeah, this kind of stuff does it for me too. But unlike you, I am free to take care of it.” He rubbed himself some more. “Don’t you wish this was you right now…”

Gladio groaned and pulled against the shackles. His cock weaved from side to side, as hard as it could possibly be. Precum dangled from the glistening tip, slowly dragging itself to the floor.

“I’m glad I decided to install stone tile in here instead of carpets,” Cor commented idly, almost too idly, as he continued to touch himself, adding in perfectly timed soft grunts and groans. “Mmm, fuck. Things are starting to feel too constrictive.” Cor unzipped and unbuttoned his pants teasingly, letting his cock spring out. Gladio stared at it, a fresh wave of hunger washing over him. He suddenly wished he were on his knees, sucking and stroking him to completion, or were bent over with it jammed up his ass. It was a handsome cock, well-sized but not too large, with a nice fat head that he knew would get him off in no time if it were to brush by his prostate enough times. A ravenous groan escaped his lips.

“I take it you like what you see… You are so bad. All of that sexual energy. How do you deal with it? You must masturbate or stick your cock into things way more often than you should.” Cor looked up at him with that trademark calm sternness. “Do you?”

Gladio, wishing to please, answered promptly. “I masturbate once or twice a day and have sex as often as I can get it but I try to offset the urges with physical activity.”

“It’s not doing you much good, it looks like.” Cor petted Gladio’s cock with the crop. “You’re reacting as if you’ve been in chastity for a month. Look at you.” He slapped the crop right off of the sweet spot that lie in the outer ledge between Gladio’s head and shaft. Gladio threw his head back and moaned. The shackles rattled.

“Oh fuck! Please, Marshal. Can I cum please I just … need to…”

“You need to show control.”

“I… can’t.”

“Yes you can. You’re able to stop them while you’re at boring meetings and at work, I assume, so why not now as well?”

Gladio tried to hide the mirth that rose within. He wasn’t sure if now was the right time to admit he had fucked or sucked the prince off behind a large drape in the council room a few times after council meetings had adjourned, or the other times when he jerked off in the bathroom at work because Ignis wouldn’t stop scolding him over text for something or other.

Ever observant, Cor knew something was afoot. “Okay, I have the feeling those places aren’t safe from your shenanigans either. Those will have to be addressed at a later time.” The icy stare was back. “And trust me, they _will_ be addressed.” Cor ran the crop over Gladio’s cockhead again, enjoying the dramatic reaction it produced.

“Do you think, if I were to fuck you, you’d be able to refrain from climax?”

Gladio’s eyes widened for a moment. “I… is this a trick question?”

“Stop stalling and answer.”

“I’m not sure.”

“What if I told you that you must?”

Gladio looked down and then up again, resolute. “I’ll give it my best.”

“That’s more like it. Now, turn around and put your hands flat against the wall. I’m going to fuck your ass right here and if you ejaculate we will stop and you will be punished and fucked again in two days, do you understand?”

Gladio gulped. He knew in two days his ass would still be aching. “Yes Marshal.”

Cor walked off into an adjacent room and came back bearing two items. The bottle of lube was instantly recognizable but the other was smaller and Gladio tried to peer at it.

“Eyes forward. Trust and accept what is given to you.”

Gladio turned his gaze forward and downward. “Yes Marshal.”

“Since I’m not a total sadist, I thought I’d at least give you a fighting chance. Here, hold still, let me see that cock.” Cor grabbed it and began to roll a black silicone ring down the shaft. The stimulus felt so good that Gladio couldn’t refrain from grunting and gasping. Cor gave it a good squeeze, eliciting more noises. “Stop misbehaving, center yourself,” he chided with a grin. “There.” Finished at last, he let go and took a step back, watching the other man’s chest rising and falling heavily. His blue eyes locked onto amber ones, his voice transforming into a deep purr. “I’m going to enjoy fucking you into a frenzy…”

Cor laughed at Gladio’s soft moan and positioned himself behind him. He kept his clothing on and only his hardened cock stuck out of the fly of his pants. He bent slightly and gently separated Gladio’s buttocks, revealing the point of entry that lie between them. “I think I have the cure to your problem, Gladio,” he mused as he poured lube onto the puckering orifice. “And it’s a simple cure, really.” He added, lubing himself up and lining the head of his cock up perfectly. “You need to be punished and fucked on the regular.” He pushed himself inside slowly. Gladio gasped. “It’s the only way.” He pushed in the rest of the way and began to withdraw, pouring more lube on his shaft as he did so. “It’s what you need.” He pushed himself inside again, this time going in more smoothly. Gladio grunted. “And it’s what you’re going to get.” He pushed himself the rest of the way inside roughly, slapping his pelvis against Gladio’s tender backside. “And I’m going to be the only one who’s going to give it to you.” He withdrew and slammed in again. “At least for a little while. Is that clear?”

Gladio groaned. At this point he’d give up anything for the man behind him who fucked his ass roughly, his swollen head brushing against his prostate with every stroke. His own cock bobbed helplessly in the air, screaming to be touched. “Yes, anything!” He groaned again. He was getting close. Too close. Cor increased his pace.

Another few rough insertions later, and Gladio lost all control. He came hard, throwing his head back, grunting and moaning loudly as his cock pulsed and discharged a large load upon the floor. Cor didn’t stop fucking, in fact, he went faster, grasping Gladio’s hips possessively, pounding in and out of his ass until his own climax came soon after, chasing the last shudder of Gladio’s. He wasn’t as vocal while he came, but he grunted with his face contorted in pleasure and effort while he grabbed Gladio’s hips and used him as a tool to serve his needs, fully controlling his movements in and out.

A few moments later it was all over. Cor withdrew from Gladio’s body and quietly stepped away to clean up while Gladio stood slumped over as much as he could, the shackles being the only thing keeping him from falling to his knees upon the cold stone flooring. He had never had an untouched orgasm as spectacular as the one he had just experienced. His seed lay in a messy puddle beneath him, proof that he was unable to hold his promise. He knew his fate for two days’ time from today was now sealed. He was disappointed in himself but also felt a trickle of excitement brewing in the background. His lips curled into a tired grin.


End file.
